Gardenia (Adventures)
Gardenia is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Eterna City in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Gardenia has brown eyes and short half-brown, half-black hair. She wears a black long-sleeved crop top that shows her midriff under a green cloak with a black "X" mark in the center. She wears brown cargo shorts and a black belt with a silver buckle around her waist. Finally, she wears green boots with black laces. Personality Fantina, being a Grass-type expert, loves spending time in nature. She is also a bit afraid of Ghost-type Pokémon. Biography Diamond & Pearl arc Gardenia was in Eterna City, with her Pokémon, Cherubi and Roserade. She was going to have a good day, but smelled a strange scent. She went to the forest, as she smelled gas, and encountered Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. The trio passed by her, so Gardenia had Roserade use Grass Knot on the boys, to get their attention. Gardenia sensed the boys have encountered -type Pokémon, and much to her shock, have been at the old mansion in Eterna Forest, and battled those ghosts. Gardenia introduced herself, and admitted she was the Gym Leader. Thinking the boys would challenge her, she promised to face them in Eterna City's Gym the next morning.D&P009: Ring Around the Roserade I Platinum challenged Gardenia in Eterna City's Gym, to a Double Battle. Gardenia sent Cherubi and Roserade against Platinum's Ponyta and Prinplup. As Platinum and others noted, Gardenia stood at a far distance away from her opponent. Though this meant a disadvantage for Gardenia, too, she had a plan to attack. Gardenia's Pokémon emitted vines, using them through the ground to attack Prinplup and Ponyta, to prevent the two from burning or freezing her Grass-type Pokémon. Platinum became frustrated, even more when Gardenia's Pokémon used Grass Knot on her Prinplup, who took lots of damage, more than it did as Piplup, as its weight was increased during evolution. Platinum thought of a plan: she had Prinplup use Blizzard to the holes that Roserade and Cherubi created. The attack went through the hole to Gardenia's Pokémon, and defeated them in one hit. Gardenia realized that Platinum used her own strategy against her, and for Platinum's victory, awarded her with the Forest Badge.D&P010: Ring Around the Roserade II Gardenia, Roark and Fantina went to Mt. Coronet, to stop Team Galactic's plans.D&P073: Creeping Away from Cradily Dialga and Palkia roared, which caused tremors that surprised the Gym Leaders. Mars announced that the ritual was complete, and there was nothing for the Gym Leaders left to do. Fantina, Gardenia and Roark were frustrated, so Saturn's Octillery went to attack. However, Crasher Wake stopped the attack, and joined the three Gym Leaders, along with Maylene and Candice. The six Sinnoh Gym Leaders introduced themselves, which frustrated Team Galactic's commanders, who realized that the Gym Leaders traveled through the tunnels to reach Mt. Coronet. Still, the trio decided to take them on, so Crasher Wake joined Gardenia to fight Mars.D&P074: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I Gardenia and the rest of the Gym Leaders defeated the Team Galactic commanders. They went to the stairs to reach Cyrus, but space and time was being warped, and prevented them from reaching him. Thus, Byron had the Gym Leaders go underground, where Professor Rowan gave them instructions on how to reach Cyrus. Thus, the Gym Leaders went through the tunnels and emerged from the ground where Cyrus was. Gardenia had her Roserade damage the Red Chain, in hopes of destroying it. Cyrus sent his Pokémon to stop them, but the Pokémon endured, until the chain snapped. Cyrus held the destroyed Red Chain, and since he could no longer control Dialga and Palkia, he shouted at the Gym Leaders that he wouldn't forgive them.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II The Gym Leaders were defeated by Dialga and Palkia, who went on a rampage. They went unconscious, and were soon found by Cynthia and Platinum. Gardenia snapped out of unconsciousness for a bit, to pass her Cherubi to Platinum.D&P076: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III Per Cyrus' plan, the Gym Leaders were deemed as incomplete, and were pulled to the hole, created by Dialga and Palkia. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum tried to pull them to the ground, but failed. However, a Regigigas appeared from Platinum's bag, and lowered the Gym Leaders down to the ground.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V With Cyrus defeated, the distortions of space and time stopped. With nothing else left, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum placed the Gym Leaders on their Pokémon, and went to take them to the hospital.D&P079: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI Platinum arc Looker and Platinum remembered Gardenia, due to her powerful status, for she was connected to the rest of the Gym Leaders, as well as the Elite Four and Frontier Brains of Sinnoh region.PT005: Clobbering Claydol After the conflict between Dialga and Palkia had ended, Gardenia was taken to the hospital, where she was recuperating.PT007: Tackling Togekiss Gardenia and the rest of the Gym Leaders had recovered, and went to Byron, who awaited them with open arms.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Pokémon On hand Given away See also *Gardenia (anime) *Gardenia (DPA) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders